Independently and not as an agent to the Government, the Contractor shall exert its best efforts to evaluate selected immunotherapeutic agents for acute and chronic toxicity, maximum tolerated dose, effects or immune status, optimum immunostimulating dose, optimum immunostimulating schedule, optimum immunostimulating route of administration and, if appropriate, therapeutic effectiveness in selected cancer patients. All studies shall be performed in accordance with clinical protocols which have first been approved by the Project Officer. 40 patients are required for evaluation of each agent and 80 patients are required for this contract period. Immunotherapeutic agents shall be selected in consultation with the Project Officer.